


Let go

by Livitup



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Charles Grey - Freeform, Grell Sutcliff - Freeform, Grim Reapers, Ronald Knox - Freeform, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livitup/pseuds/Livitup
Summary: "No. I won't let you take him""It's time to let go"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Black Butler book of murder and really liked a charecter, so I wrote this! Enjoy! (Takes place after black butler 2)

"NO! CHARLES GET UP NOW!"

The white haired man didn't move.

"Don't do this to me! It isn't funny! Get up!"

Charles Phipps still didn't move, blood on his white clothing shining.

"No! You can't be dead" Charles Grey said falling to his knees. "Please don't be dead." 

 

It had been three months since the death of the Earl Phantomhive. Charles Grey hadn't really given the whole, "Police the underworld" deal a whole lot of thought. Until the demons.

It had been a perfectly fine morning. The queen was still mourning the death of "her guard dog" and the double Charles' were told to give her some space. 

"What do you suppose "police the underworld even means?" Grey had asked Phipps. 

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain it involves lots of ghosts."

"STOP IT! YOU KNOW I'M SCARED OF, I mean, Don't like ghosts very much. 

He knew Grey was terrified alright. Phipps once made a big show of performing a Bloody Mary ritual in front of Grey, resulting in Grey having a minor nervous breakdown.

 

*Flash back* 

"Grey..."

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Grey..."

"You did that whole "Bloody Mary" crap just to scare me! It didn't by the way"

"Do you really want Bloody Mary to get you alone in this dark hall?"

"Turnonthelightsturnonthelightsturnonthelights" Grey had said, latching onto Phipps.

"Didn't quite catch that"

"I said turn on the lights!" Grey snapped. 

"Alright, alright. Now that I have your attention I apologize. I didn't think it would make you this upset" 

"Apology accepted. Just never do it again! And now you owe me a favor"

That favor was going every dark place with Grey for "Company" so he claimed.

"Can't this stop now?" Phipps had asked when Grey dragged him upstairs to the dark bathroom.

"You brought this upon yourself" 

"Look, I promise to protect you from any supernatural being that comes your way. Now will you let me go downstairs?"

"...Alright. But you're still always going into basements with me"

*end flashback*

The two had been patrolling the outer gardens when they saw a large group of men dressed in black moving towards the palace. 

"Grey..."

"I know, I see it"

It didn't take the two long to rally an army and go out to meet the men. 

"Are you aware you are trespassing upon the queen's grounds?" Phipps had said.

"We are indeed" a smooth voice from within the ranks said. 

"So do you realize that we're going to hurt you?" Grey had said, once again, too excited to fight.

"You can try" the owner of the voice said, stepping forward. 

"Hey, you're the butler of the late earl Phantomhive!" Grey had said. 

Then they attacked. And it had been such a nice day.

 

*a few hours earlier* 

 

"Oh no!" Ronald Knox groaned. 

"What?" Grell Sutcliff sighed. "I finally just finished everything! Don't tell me..."

"We have overtime" 

"Aaaaaaaagh" 

"I can't believe it's only going to be two of us! I think Mr. Spears is out to get us or something" 

"What do you mean?" Grell asked, trying to look at the file.

"A full scale battle. With demons"

"WHAAAAAAAT? My darling William would never put me in this much harm, surely you read it wrong...Did you say demons?"

"Oh no" Ronald sighed, knowing all too well where this was going.

"Ah! My darling Bassy! Fate must want us to get together in the end..."

"Alright, time to go" Ronald said, dragging Grell out the door. 

Two minutes passed.

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT MY BLOODY DEATH SCYTHE!" Ronald yelled, bolting back into the room.

 

In the swirl if black clothed bodies and the blood from the queen's army, the double Charles' barely made it back to warn her majesty. 

"Your Majesty, you must flee the palace" Phipps was saying. 

"Butler! Demon!" Grey yelled waving his arms

"I believe the goal is to assassinate you" Phipps continued.

"Do you not see the butler..." Grey trailed off as he thought he saw a lawnmower in the crowd of demons. "What?..."

 

"On your left Ronnie!" Grell sang, way to happy for a demon battle. 

"You're on fire today" Ronald commented.

"Ah, I'll fight like my burning passion for my darling Bassy!" 

Sebastian had strangely disappeared once he heard the sound of the chainsaw. 

"Oi, It's a bloody massacre. No pun intended" Ronald said, reaping his twentieth soul

"Yes, and no Bassy. This is an utter waste if time"

"Oh yes. We came all this way for 'Bassy'" Ronald said, rolling his eyes.

"Well of course we did! What did you think we were here for? Stupid boring work?" with that the red head danced into the battle once more.

"VERY FUNNY GRELL!! Wait. He probably wasn't kidding" Ronald trailed off.

Grey and Phipps had been ordered onto the battlefield. 

"Ha! I'm over here! Now I'm over here! Nope! Behind you! TOO SLOW!" Grey cheered stabbing the demon through the heart. 

"Be more careful. He almost got you" Phipps advised. 

"No thanks! I'm just fine! HAHAHAHAHAAAA! RIGHT IN THE NECK!"

Phipps rolled his eyes but stuck close to Grey, just in case. Then he saw it. 

A solider fell to a demon. Mere seconds afterwards a red blur shot forward and stabbed the body again, then darted away. Phipps gave chase, curious.

"Yay! That's thirty! Bastards are just to slow for me...Hey! Where'd you go?" Grey ran off into the battle looking for Phipps. 

 

"This sucks. I'm exhausted and I think I'm getting blisters where blisters shouldn't go!"

"You think you have problems Ronnie! I haven't seen one inch of my fabulous Bassy!"

"Yes and that's our biggest issue"

"It most certainly is!" 

Phipps was intrigued. Who were these people? Why did they carry those contraptions?

"Owww" the blond one moaned. "You think Mr. Spears will gimme the day off because of pain? But then I'll probably have to prove it, and I have no intention giving him a peek "down below" 

"Of course he won't! Not even with the peeking! Souls must be reaped! Death waits for no one!" The redhead flattened his voice imitating another man.

Reaping souls? Death? Phipps was more confused then ever. The way these two spoke you'd think they were the grim reapers from legends...

"Hey! there you are! You missed it!" Grey was running towards him waving. Then Phipps saw it. A black shape rising up behind Grey. 

"GREY!" Phipps yelled, running forward. He shoved him out of the way...

 

Grey was on his back when he felt the blood splatter on his face. " What the..." Then he saw Phipps, also on his back, blood spreading out over his chest.

"OI!" A blonde bloke Grey hadn't noticed before said, leaping forward with...a lawnmower? The demon was finished but the damage was done. 

 

Grey sprinted over. "Why...why did you do that?"

Phipps smiled weakly. "I promised that I'd protect you from any supernatural thing"

"How could you? I could have taken it! I would have been fine! I...I..."

"Oh dear. Another dramatic death then." A redhead with a chainsaw stepped towards them. "Alright Ronnie? That scythe looked a little heavy."

"I'm fine" The blond said panting. "Scythe's just not made to move that fast. Oi, my back..."

 

Phipps was still smiling weakly. "Always were to impulsive Grey. Try and work on that without me coaching you"

"No. You're not going anywhere. You're going to be fine" Grey felt his eyes filling with tears. "Just fine" he finished weakly. 

Phipps' face relaxed. His eyes closed.

"Phipps! PHIPPS! WAKE UP!"

No response. 

"NO CHARLES GET UP NOW! Don't do this to me! It isn't funny!" 

Still no response. 

"No. No no no" Grey moaned, sobbing into his hands.

"Oh I hate this part." The redhead said, offering Grey a handkerchief. "Well then. Say your goodbyes and we'll be on our way."

"No" Grey said. "I won't let you take him." He drew his sword.

"Sadly there's nothing I can do." Grell said. "It's time to let go"

"I WON'T LET YOU!!"

 

Grell had been rather surprised at the sudden attack. Apparently the deceased man on the ground meant a lot to the other. 

"HEY! Put that sword away! I'm only doing my job!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Grey screamed trying to slash Grell to pieces. 

"Really now, this unnecessary!" Grell said, dodging the heavy blows. "I wasn't the one who killed him!"

Eventually Grey kicked Grell's legs out from underneath him. The sword sparkled in the dying sunlight, falling for the final blow...A lawnmower splintered the blade. 

"What the.."

"Thanks for holding him Ronnie. I have him now"

With a start Grey realized the redhead was behind him. 

"Good thing I always carry tranquilizer with me!" Grell announced drawing a syringe out of his pocket. 

"You carry that around with you?" Ronald asked.

"Yes! Don't make me mad or I might be tempted to give you some of this"

Ronald backed up a few steps. 

Before Grey realized what was happening, needle sunk into flesh and he was falling,falling into darkness.

 

Grey woke up hours later. It was over. Phipps was gone thanks to him. Falling to the ground crying, it was all he could hope to drown in tears.

 

Later that night Grey was laying in his bed shaking, tears still falling. It was all his fault Phipps was dead. A shadow fell over him and he felt a gloved hand wiping away his tears. "What?"

Opening his eyes he saw the last person he expected.

"GHOST!"

*A few hours earlier*

"I feel bad" Grell said, looking at Grey's unconscious body. 

"Grell" Ronald said in a warning tone.

"He obviously cared very much about this man. Maybe we could..."

"No! The last time we did that we got months of extra work!"

Grell gave the younger a sad look.

"No. Don't give me that look because you'll make me feel bad and make me want to..."

"Please Ronnie? Only one soul." 

Ronald sighed. "Bring on the paperwork"

"Yes!" Grell said hugging the younger.

"When William eats me alive I'll have you to thank"

"So it's settled" Grell said, ignoring him. "We're letting him live" 

 

"AAAAAAAAHHH! GHOST! GET AWAY FROM ME EVIL SPIRIT!" 

"Grey. Grey! Calm down! It's really me!" Phipps said. 

"No way. AHHH! I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Try touching me then. Will that prove I'm not a ghost"

Grey looked suspiciously at him, then kicked him in the shin.

"OW! You didn't need to do it that hard..." He trailed off as Grey threw his arms around him.

"Don't ever die on me again. Or I'll...hurt you or something" tears were streaking down his face again. 

"This isn't like you" Phipps said teasingly. "I didn't take you as the type that had feelings..."

"Shut up. And how are you still alive?" Grey said, wiping away the tears and looking more like his old self.

"I think there's a lot out there that we don't understand"

"Like how you're not dead"

"I think there's more out there then I thought"

"You're not answering my question"

"At least we're facing it together"

Grey nodded. "Phipps"

"Mm?"

"You never answered my question"

 

*At the reaper dispatch*

"I hope you're happy Grell" Ronald said, looking at the stack of paperwork that was taller then he was. 

"Have fun with that Ronnie" Grell said, turning to leave/

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

"To go brutally murder something! Can't have the entire dispatch saying "Jack the Ripper" has gone soft now can I?"

"Oh so go ahead and leave me to die of boredom"

"I knew you'd understand. Goodbye!"

"HEY I WAS KIDDING! COME BACK!"

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Hope you enjoyed! (Note how i didn't mark this as character death) 
> 
> I might write some other one shots so look out for those and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
